


Askoswaldandedward Blog Ficlet Collection

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Smut, Sugar Daddy, and other stuff I don’t remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Here is a collection of short stories that I wrote for the askoswaldandedward blog that I never posted here. I have to post them now because of the fucking porn purge happening on Tumblr. Seriously, fuck that site....... Anyways, please enjoy!All sketches are by my_chemical_romanoff and are reposted with permission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_chemical_romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/gifts).



_Anonymous asked_ :Eddie _finds out his sugar daddy!os has been anonymously paying for his college tuition and thanks him in a special way_

__

 

“I know it was you—” Edward flicks his tongue over the dripping tip of Oswald’s cock, then places a sweet kiss on the shaft— “I owe you so much more than this, Papa Bird.”

“Mmm, Eddie….” Oswald strokes his hand though Edward’s chestnut curls. “You know I’d do anything for you.”

“But I didn’t expect this.” He wraps his soft warm lips around the older man’s cock and slides them down the length before removing his lover from his mouth - leaving Oswald’s cock glistening with his saliva. “I didn’t even ask you to pay for it.” He pumps his hand up and down, then circles his thumb around the rosy tip, spreading the beads of pre-cum.

“You never have to ask for anything, Eddie…. I'll…. Uhn…. I’ll always give you what you need.”

Edward hoods his eyes up at Oswald and licks his lips. “You’ve changed my life, Papa.” He stands up from between Oswald’s legs, straddles on his lap, then pulls out the black silk ribbon Oswald used to tie back his hair. “I’m going to make the rest of your's incredible,” he says and lays the ribbon over his shoulder, then ruffles his hands in Oswald’s long silvery threads.

“Oh, Eddie.” He cups the back of Ed’s neck and kisses him passionately, taking away Edward’s breath.

“Ah!” The younger man gasps between their intense kiss and pushes Oswald down into the mattress. He breaks their connection and perched upon his lover, grinding himself against Oswald’s exposed cock - gazing down at him yearningly with a twisted smirk. “Yes, oh, yes!”

“Ed…. Eddie….”, he moans from the friction of Edward’s pants rasps faster against his cock. “I… I… I need to be inside you.” He grips at the young man’s gyrating hips.

Edward removes the older man’s hands from his waist and pins them down above Oswald’s head - continuing to dry hump his lover. “Not right now, Papa Bird.” He thrusts and thrusts against Oswald, moistening the front of his pants with Os’ sex. “We have a long life ahead of us.” He rolls his hips and thrusts again, and again - causing Oswald’s body to rock with each firm drive against him. “I can’t have you getting anything you want from me—” he grazes his tongue over Oswald’s pointed nose— “and have you growing bored of me.”

“I’d never – n-never get bored of you, Eddie.”

“I know because I’m going to make fucking sure of that.” He slips the ribbon down from his shoulder. “Do you trust me, Papa?”

“I trust you with my life.”

Edward wraps the ribbon around Oswald’s neck and holds the ends with his right hand while keeping Oswald’s other arm pinned above his head with the left hand. “Do you remember the safe word?”

Oswald’s heart thumps faster in his chest and his heavy balls quiver with anticipation of what’s to come. “I’d never forgotten it.”

“Good.” Edward twists the loose ends of the ribbon around his hand then pulls it to the right - gently chocking his lover while grinding his hips into Oswald’s aching cock.

Oswald’s eyes widen and each breath becomes harder and harder to take, but the sexual rush he feels is unlike anything he’s felt in his life. He’s never known being so close to death could be this intoxicating. “Huh.… Guhn…”, he gulps for air and grips his free hand on Edward’s shoulder, digging his nails into the younger man’s suit jacket. His body shiver from the orgasm tingling within him ready to explode.

Edward’s eyes glaze over with power and lust as he basks in the intense high flowing from Oswald’s body. “You like that, Papa,” he snarls through his teeth, dry fucking the shit out of his Papa Bird. “You can’t fucking breath.” He kisses Oswald drying lips and let’s go of his hold on the ribbon - letting Oswald take his first breath from him.

Oswald breathes in deeply, feeling the life returning to him, and his throbbing cock expelled a thick heavy load between Edward’s thighs.

“Oh, yes!” Edward sits up and rocks his hips so that Oswald’s release saturates through his thin pants and coats his own ridge cock. “Mmm, Papa, you always give me what I want.” He thrust against Oswald several more time before his climax hits and he cums hard in his pants. “Fuck!”

After both men ride out their release, Edward tilts into Oswald and buries his face into the older man’s warm sweaty neck - kissing the angry red outline of the ribbon that he left behind. “I’m so sorry, Papa Bird,” he apologizes, kissing Oswald’s neck endlessly. This was the first time he’s added cocking to their play. Edward has had the thirst for it and they have spoken of doing it many times before.

“I’m okay, Eddie,” Oswald pants between breathes, holding Edward close to his hammering heart. “You didn’t really hurt me…. I like it. I’ve always told you that I would like it.” He rubs his hands down Edward’s back, still feeling his body vibrating with the aftershock. “You’ve been the one hesitant about it.”

He lifts his head from Oswald’s neck. “I just thought maybe I got carried away.”

“I didn’t use the safe word, did I?”

“No,” he answers, slightly shaking his head.

“Then you didn’t get carried away.” Oswald kisses Edward on the brow, once and then twice. “Oh, Eddie, you’re such a sweet boy.”

Edward slips off to the right side of Oswald, leaving one leg and arm still across his Papa. “I just love you so much for what you did and needed to thank you.”

“I felt enormously thanked.”

He kisses Oswald neck again, lightly tracing his fingertips over the red line on his neck. “Good…. I’ll be thinking you like this for the rest of our lives together.”


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Ed calling old!oswald daddy

“Please make me cum, Papa Bird….”, Edward moans as Oswald slowly strokes his cock, teasing him to prolong his release.

“I will, Eddie, but Papa likes to see you squirm.” He uses his other hand to trace his fingers in a circular motion over the area just behind Edward’s heavy sack, stimulating Edward’s bundle of nerves from the outside.

“Oh, God!” Edward falls back against the wall, his knees nearly buckling under him and buries his hands in Oswald’s long silver locks. Needing to hold on to something to keep his body from slipping to the floor. “Yes…. Yes….” His cock trembles in Oswald’s hand.

Oswald increases the momentum of his hand, sliding it up and down Edward’s thickness with vigor, matching the rhythm of the hand under his lover. “We don’t have to go that far tonight, Ed.” He rolls his thumb around Edward’s leaking bushing tip. “I’m not a god—” a sly crooked smirk curls on the older man’s face— “not yet anyway.”

Edward thrusts his hips involuntarily, fisting his hands in Oswald’s hair, tugging at the gray and raven strands lightly. “Ah… Ah… I’m gonna cum.”

“That’s it…. Cum hard and sloppy for me Eddie. Let it all out.”

Edward’s skin floods with warmth as his body ripples to the force of his orgasm, coating Oswald’s hand with his creamy release. “Ungh… Thank – thank you, P-Papa B-Bird….”

Oswald continues to stroke Edward’s cock, spreading the fresh load over the younger hands twitching shaft, milking every drop from him. “You’re so beautiful, Edward.” He catches Edward’s lips in a kiss. “So beautiful,” he repeats and removes his hand from Edward’s cock. He licks the space between his thumb and fingers, relishing the taste of his lover’s salty seed. “You’re also delicious.”


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demi-present-mic asked:  
> -slams hands on table- sugar daddy Oswald! Sugar daddy Oswald! Sugar daddy Oswald!

 

“Remind me what you want, Eddie….” Oswald slams his cock inside Edward’s tight young hole, stretching him wider with each plunge.

“Ah!… Ah…” Edward cries, he knows how his Papa Bird loves to hear him sing. “Y-you, Mr. Penguin.” His right-hand grips tightly at Oswald’s shoulder.

“I’ve asked you not – not to call me that.” He rams the tip of his slick manhood again, and again, against Edward’s bundle of nerves, feeling the younger man’s walls quiver with each thrust.

Everyone else in town calls him Mr. Penguin, but not Edward. Oswald is more than just his mister, he’s his sugar daddy and willing to shower Edward with anything he wants.

“I’m – I’m – I’m s-sorry, Papa!”

“You cum hard and sloppy for me, Eddie—” he thrusts and thrusts, causing Edward’s drains body to rock the tabletop— “and Papa will have something sweet for you.”

“Ah…. Uh, God….” Edward rolls his hips in time with Oswald’s rhythm. “What is – is it?”, he asks, completely out of breath.

“You won’t know—” Oswald kisses Edward’s heated flushed cheek— “until you deliver first for a change.”


	4. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Sugar daddy Oswald

 

Oswald, a man pushing his 60’s, still loves the finer things in life, and the person he has to share them with. Edward Nygma, 30 years his junior, enjoys all the perks of their unconventional relationship.

Oswald backs Edward up against the wall, peppering Ed’s neck with kisses, holding nearly $300 in his palm. “Are you sure I can’t buy you anything?” His free hand travels down Edward’s shirt.

“No, papa bird, I’m fine.” He releases a sigh, twisting his fingers in Oswald’s long silvery locks. “Ah!”, he moans when Oswald cups the bulge hardening in his pants.

“There has to be something you want.” He rubs his hand over the front of Edward’s pants. “You know you can have anything.”

“Yes, I know.” Edward wraps his left leg around Oswald’s waist. “But I don’t need anything. You’re already too good to me.”

Oswald slips the money in the back pocket of Edward’s pants. “Don’t be shy.”


	5. part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Nsfw: bottom daddy Oz with his sugar baby Ed

 

“E-Eddie!”, Oswald cries, taking the full length of his young lover’s shaft. He grips at the bedding under his body, feeling himself being pushed closer and closer into sexual bliss. “Ah… Ah….”, he moaned, clenching his walls around Edward’s penetrating cock.

Edward leans into the older man and kissed the raised scars on his soft round belly. “I love everything about you, Papa Bird,” he murmurs on Oswald’s pale flesh and kisses another scar.

Oswald’s body is covered in scars from his long life of running Gotham’s underworld.

“Even your imperfections,” Ed goes on to say and thrusts himself deeper into his lover.

“Ah!” Oswald’s body rocks with the force of Edward’s prod - never feeling more loved than when his body is filled with Edward.

“Everything about you is beautiful.” He grabs on to Oswald’s waist, gripping at the pillowy love-handles. “But do you know my favorite part of you?”

Oswald breathes, unable to speak the words that are on his tongue. He lifts himself up on his elbows and gazes at Edward. He needs to see the young man’s face when he speaks.

“It’s your eyes, Papa Bird,” Edward says and cups the back of Oswald’s neck. He leans into the other man and lays his brow upon his, longing into the radiant shade of sea green that he adores. “They’re filled with all the wisdom of your long life,” he whispers, thrusting gently into Oswald. “They’re like the windows to heaven and I find myself constantly getting lost in their stunning green hues.”

“Oh, E-Eddie,” Oswald whimpers, tears misting in his eyes.

How did he get so lucky to find such a beautiful young man that truly loves him deeply? Edward could have any person his own age, but he’s chosen, Oswald. Oswald can never understand why someone like Edward would ever love an old, broken down, man like him.

“You’re so good to me, Eddie.” He kisses the young man, nibbling greedily at his pink bottom lip. “I don’t deserve you,” he adds.

“Yes you do, Papa.” He kisses Oswald again, slipping his talented tongue inside the older man’s mouth before releasing their intense connection. “You deserve me and more.”

“Eddie, I never thought that I could ever-”

“Shhh,” he shushed his lover, touching a finger against Oswald’s lips. “I think I know what you’re about to say and I don’t want you to feel insecure with me. I love you too much for that.”

“You know me so well.”

“Of course I do.” He kisses Oswald again and again, as he strokes his fingers in the long silvery threads of hair. “Now lay down, gorgeous. Things are gonna get a little rough.”

Oswald smiles as he complies with Edward’s command, laying on his back.

Edward removed his dripping cock and spanks it on Oswald’s engorged balls. “You like that, Papa?”, he groans through his teeth, continuing to hit his cock against Oswald’s sack like a drum.

“Mmm, yes,” he moans out his reply.

“Good—” his slips the tip of his hard thickness back inside and holds Oswald’s legs wide open— “then you’re really gonna love this.” Slams himself hard into that tight wet opening.

“Ah!” Oswald wails, arching his back, and his face burns red with passion causing the freckles on his cheeks to become more visible against the iridescent shade. “Ah, yes!”

Edward fucks Oswald, filling him to the max, never holding back his strength - hypnotized by the waves of Oswald’s belly every time he rams within those cheeks. Edward’s balls smack against Oswald’s reddening ass with every drive he takes. “Uhn, P-Papa,” he grunts, as the hollow thumping of their bodies colliding echoed throughout their bedroom.

Oswald’s flopping cock hammers against his jiggly belly. “Oh, fuck!” His nails dig deep into the mattress, anchoring his body to take Edward’s strong hits, and his eyes roll back in sexual nirvana.

Edward body shivers from the orgasm rising up deep from his core. Oswald’s constructing walls around his cock is quickly becoming too much to bear. Oswald knows exactly what to do that would push him over the edge. Edward clenches his jaw and his body tenses, as the surge of orgasm sweeps over him. “Uh… S-Shit!” He releases a massive creamy wad deep within his old, wide, flightless bird. But that doesn’t falter his drive. Edward continues to fuck Oswald and he takes hold of the older man’s rigid shaft, stroking it vigorously from hit to blushing tip.

“F-f … Uh! Eddie!” Oswald’s body quakes uncontrollably.”

Cum oozes out from Oswald’s ass, coating Edward’s cock as he fucks him until all senses seem to be lost. He penetrates the older man’s sensitive prostate endlessly so that he can reach the rhapsodies of an intense release as well.

“Ah… Ah!” Oswald shouts as his cock twitches in Edward’s hand and he stains the palm with his sweet sex. “Oh, fuck, Eddie!”

They ride out the waves of their orgasms together, bodies shivering from their electrifying connection. Even more in love with one another than before.

“Are you okay?”, Edward asks and licks the space between his thumb and fingers, savoring the taste of Oswald’s milky seed. “I didn’t hurt you, did it?”

“No, you didn’t.” Oswald licks his dry lips. “You made me feel incredible. I felt like I could fly.”

Edward lays on top of Oswald and kisses him passionately before speaking again. “But you’re a penguin, Papa Bird, and they can’t fly,” he says teasingly.

Oswald smiles, brushing the damp curls from Edward’s face. “Whenever this penguin is with you, he most definitely can fly.”


	6. part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Sugar baby Ed cuddles his bottom papa bird after sex.

 

“Your heart is beating so fast,” Edward murmurs, holding his Papa Bird close so that their bodies feel like one, stroking his fingers through the older man’s long silver hair. “I love that.”

Oswald nuzzles against Edward, body slightly quaking from the aftershock of his orgasm. Feeling Edward inside him was more than just bliss, it was nirvana. “I love you, Eddie.”

He wraps his arms tighter around Oswald. They’ve recently started to express their love so openly with each other. After months of each getting what they wanted from the other, sex and a lavish lifestyle, their unconventional relationship unexpectedly grew into something more.

This older man not only changed Edward’s life by showering him with anything his heart desired, but it was changed with true love and compassion.

“My heart flutters every time you say that.” He kisses Oswald’s brow, sliding his hand down the other man’s back and rubs Oswald soft round ass - still slick with lubrication and his release.

“Mmm… Eddie,” he whispers, draping his leg over Edward’s body, opening himself for a little more.

“You know what I was thinking.” Edward dips his hand between Oswald warm slick cheeks and brushes his finger over his lover’s throbbing pucker. He presses his lips to Oswald’s head again as he slips three fingers in the older man’s stretched opening.

“Ah….” Oswald whimpers and he grips onto Edward’s shoulder. His body shudders with every draw of his partner’s hand. “Ah…. Ah…”, he moans softly.

“Look at me, Papa Bird.” He finger fucks Oswald deeper, easily locating his over-stimulated bundle of nerves. “I wanna see your face when you cum on my thigh.” He penetrates his fingers against Oswald’s prostate again and again, faster with each direct hit - casing the old man to wail before slowing down the pace.

Oswald lifts his head, but he keeps his eyes shut - lost in another haze of sexual rapture. His fevered breathing quickens with the rhythm of Edward’s hand and he rolls his hips, as his hard cock rasps against Edward’s thigh. “Ah… Oh, I’m – I’m almost th-there again, E-Eddie.”

“I know.”

Oswald’s cheeks flush crimson with the heat of their desire - making the freckles on his face more visible. He digs his nails into Edward’s shoulder as his body begins to stiffen. The sensation in his ass and the grinding of his cock against Edward’s bare flesh sends him soaring once again in the high wispy clouds of orgasm. “Uhn… Uhn, Ed,” he grunts and his cock warms Edward’s thigh with his thick creamy climax.

Edward basks in the satisfaction on the older man’s face. The lines of age take nothing away from the beauty he beholds. “Gorgeous,” he whispers.

Oswald comes down from his erotic intoxication and opens to his eyes to his young lover. “How – how do you do these things to me?”, he questions, catching his breath.

“Do you really want to know?” Edward asks, removing his hand from Oswald’s pulsating opening and sucks the tips of the fingers that were once inside - still tasting himself from when he was balls deep in that tight hole.

“Yes, I do. I’m curious about your answer.”

Edward lays his hand on Oswald’s heated face and tips into him for a kiss. “Mmm….”, he vibrates on Oswald’s soft lips. “It’s because I love you, Papa Bird, and truly want to give you pleasure.”


	7. part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Daddy Oswald fucked Ed at the party and all he can think about in the rest of evening is his cum inside his Eddie

 

Oswald stands next to his young lover, watching the others at the party mingle with each other over mindless trifle. Such a hypocrite to think of what they speak of while they enjoy the night as something below him when his mind is as deep in the gutter as it could be.

He steps closer to Edward and secretly lays his hand on his beloved’s round ass. “I’m surprised you can stand,” he whispers in Edward’s direction and takes a sip of his red wine.

Edward clenches his cheeks when Oswald’s hand slowly begins to squeeze. “What?” He knows exactly what Oswald means, but why is he bringing it up?

“There’s no reason to play games with me, Eddie.”

“Papa Bird—” Edward politely removes Oswald’s hand from his backside before they draw attention and steps a little to the right— “you said we could go through the rest of the night without you mentioning it,” he speaks quietly.

“Yeah—” Oswald slips his hand into his pocket— “but, that was before I saw you shift.”

“Shift?” Edward glares at his older lover, tilting his head slightly to the right. “Shift what?”

Oswald chuckles behind the lip of his glass before taking another drink. “Your pants,” he finally reveals. Not too long after they rejoined the party, Oswald had spied Edward secretly adjusting himself. “You thought no one was looking, but I saw you.” A wicked grin stretches across his lips and he arches a brow. “You should know by now that I never take my eyes off of my little Eddie.”

“Was what we did in that storage closet not enough for you?”

“Yes, it was more than enough, but I can’t stop thinking about my cum still inside you,” he confesses, as he closes the small gap between them. He then replaces his hand on Edward ass and murmurs, “Can you still feel it inside you?”

Edward stares at Oswald for a good long moment, trying to keep his expression stern. His Papa Bird is a dirty minded old bastard, who he wouldn’t change a single thing about.

“I’m going to get a drink,” Edward finally says, using all of his willpower not to laugh, as he turns away to the bar.

“You do that,” Oswald comments, watching Edward’s ass switch as he walks away and tips back the rest of his glass. “You do that, Eddie.”


	8. part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thekeeper-of-thesmut asked:  
> To further prove papa bird is ok how about some sweet face to face love making while holding hands

 

Thrusting his rigid cock deep inside his younger lover, Oswald rustles in the shell of Edward’s ear. “You like that, Eddie?”, he asks and smoothly rolls his hips, again and again, expertly hitting the tip of his cock against Edward’s bundle of nerves - making the lanky man writhe under him.

“Ah… Ah!”, Edward cries, digging the back of his head into the pillow and wraps his long gorgeous legs around his Papa Bird to keep him close.

It’s the first time they’ve made love to each since Oswald fully recovered from hip surgery. The older man’s passionate drive is just as powerful as ever.

“Ah… Ah!” Ed moans again, tangling his hands in Oswald’s long silvery threads. The simple world yes can’t pass his lips in this intense moment of sexual bliss.

“Can you even speak?”

“Ah! Fuck!” The taller man rolls his hips to take his lover’s impact. “I’ve – I've….missed this….s-so much!”, he stammers but managing to force out a coherent sentence between his breathless moans.

Oswald gazes into those deep chocolate eyes behind the clear lens as he plunges his cock up Edward’s slickened ass. “I’ve missed being inside you.” He kisses his beloved’s warm moist lips. “Being in you makes me feel whole,” he says softly.

“Oh, Papa.” He slips his right hand under Oswald’s hand pushing down on the bed and lace their fingers together.  “H-Having you inside me—” he lifts his head from the pillows and rests his sweaty brow against the heavy set man’s on top of him— “m-makes me feel the same.” His other hand gigs into his lover’s fleshy back when Oswald takes another hard lunge, and Ed cries out even louder. He knows how much Oswald loves to hear his voice.

“Oh, talk to me, Eddie.”

Edward pants and catches his breath to speak to Oswald in the way he desires. “You’ve missed me talking—” he licks his lips and grips his left hand with a fist full of the older man’s hair— “dirty to you while you ripped my ass open?”

“Y-Yes!” His hips buck when Edward lightly tugs at his locks.

Edward scratches at his scalp and pulls Oswald’s hair again.

“Oh, Eddie!”, Oswald whimpers.

“You wanna cum inside me, Big Papa?”, he asks, growling through his teeth.

Before Oswald could muster up a reply, Edward uses all his strength to quickly change their position so that he’s on top of Oswald. The older man may be bigger than Edward by his weight alone, but Ed can still move and dominate over him almost effortlessly.

Edward rides his old flightless bird. He’s missed looking down at him while bouncing vigorously on his lover’s cock with his own shaft hammering against Oswald’s round belly. “You wanna fill my throbbing pink hole with everything you have?” He slows his rhythm and starts to grind himself against Oswald with his hands flat on his lover’s soft chest.

“Oh, yes, Eddie,” the old man breathes.

“It was made to take your heavy load.” He gyrates his hips, gazing into Oswald’s eyes and nibbled gently at his bottom lip.

The day Oswald dislocated his hip he thought he’d never see this angelic sight above him again. His eyes are fixed on every movement of his young lover to sear the moment into his memory. He never wants to forget— for if there’s ever a day when they can no longer make love— how it looked and felt to have Edward working himself on top of him.

Edward lifts himself and pushes Oswald’s dick out, then reaches back with one hand to hold his cheeks open. He teases the leaking head of his lover’s cock up and down his crack as his gaping hole vibrates around the emptiness. “My ass was made for you,” he says low and smoky, never deflecting his eyes away from Oswald. “It was made to swallow your thick drooling cock.” He sits back on Oswald’s aching shaft and fucks him hard and fast. “Do you like that?”

“Yes, oh god, Eddie, yes!”, he roars and brings his hand up from clawing at the sheets to grip at his beloved’s rod, but Edward immediately slaps his hand away and strokes himself.

“You just lay there, Big Papa—” he rests his free hand on Oswald’s pale freckled shoulder, so he can grind against the bird faster and push his length up inside himself deeper— “while I fuck you into the mattress.”

Oswald lets out more songs of passion as his body begins to blush and overflow with warmth. He plants his hands on Edward’s skinny waist to help keep him balanced, as the young man’s drive becomes harder and harder. He didn’t imagine their first-time post-surgery to be so aggressive, but he can’t complain. They’ve always engaged in rough sex. He shouldn’t have expected now to be any different.

“I–I love you so much, Oswald.” Edward leans back and holds himself up by laying his left and on Oswald’s thick thigh. He continues to stroke himself from base to tip, as his precum pools on Oswald’s stomach. “I d-don’t know what I’d do w-without you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Eddie.”

“I know….” He drops his cock, removes Oswald’s hands from his waist and holds them laced together above Oswald’s head. He kisses his lover, flicking his tongue inside his hot mouth for that familiar taste. It has been too long since they’ve last kissed. Edward then breaks off their intense connection. “Cum inside me,” he groans softly, compressing his muscle around Oswald’s cock. “And use your powerful hips to make me cum too.”

Oswald bends his knees and lays his bare feet flat on the bed, then thrusts up into Edward with everything he has. He slams against those rosy cheeks repeatedly, crashing his cock on Edward’s highly stimulated prostate.

“Ahh…. Fuck!” Edward’s grip tightens around Oswald’s hands and his body stiffens with the hard penetration inside him, as he feels Oswald’s balls slapping against his ass.

Oswald’s cock pulses rapidly at the base of his shaft and his entire body begins to quake. He pants heavily, trying not to waver his rhythm, hitting Edward’s ass with one blow after another. The pressure coiled up within him is far too much to bear. He’s been holding it back longer than expected.

After driving his cock out of Edward’s tight dripping hole and back inside, again and again, Oswald’s body finally surrenders to the intense explosion of pleasure between his thighs. “Oh, fuck Eddie!” Oswald cums strong and quick, squirting out thick wads of his creamy release deep inside his lover’s opening, but he won’t stop fucking Edward until he feels his hot cum spreading on his large stomach.   

It doesn’t take much longer before Edward’s cock expels its load like glue to keep their bodies together. “Oh, Papa Bird!”, he shouts, as his muscles pulsed vigorously around the older man’s length. His body shivers as his cock spills more cum between their pressed stomachs, but he soon relaxes once he’s been milked.

They lay sandwiched together, catching their breath and never letting go of the other’s hand, until the ability to move comes back to them.

Several moments pass before Edward rolls off of the older man with his belly sticky with his own release. “I haven't came like that since you’ve been in the wheelchair.”

“I guess I didn’t lose my touch.”

“I never said you lost it.”

Oswald turns onto his side to face his lover. “I know that, Eddie.”

“But I will say this, though. You got a lot more back.”

Oswald chuckles, caressing his hand over Edward’s hairless chest.

“I’m going to be sore tomorrow,” Edward adds.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He turns to his side and cups Oswald’s sweaty cheek. “The pain is worth it to be able to fuck you again.”

Oswald beams as he tilts into Edward and kisses his luscious lips. “Mmm…”, he hums against the younger man. “I love you, Eddie.”

“I know you do.” He kisses Oswald again and nibbles sweetly at his bottom lip before sitting up in the bed.

Edward reaches for the towel he left on the nightstand before they started making love and pushes out Oswald’s release. “You made such a mess, Papa.” Cum floods out of him and stains the new bedsheets.

 

 

“Let me help you with that,” Oswald says as he sits up and gets between Edward’s open legs. He takes the towel from the young man and tosses it across the room. Oswald then slurps up his own climax from the bed before it dissolves into the sheets and laps up what’s still seeping from Edward’s ass.

Edward grips Oswald’s head and his thighs start to quiver again. His body is so sensitive that even the light flicking of Oswald’s tongue over his pucker is enough to have him writhing. “Ah! Ah!” He tries to squirm away, but Oswald locks his arms around Ed’s thighs to keep him in place.

The older man dips his stiffened tongue as far as he can reach inside of Edward and fucks him with it.

“Oh, P-Papa, please!” Edward yells, desperate not to close his legs around Oswald’s head. “P-P-Please.”

They’ve never taken the word please as meaning for one to stop, so Oswald continued to rim his lover.

“Fuck! Fuck!”, Edward crashes back into the bed, his cock pulsing faster with the strokes of Oswald’s gentle tongue. He doesn’t think the old man can stay there for much longer. There can’t be that much to clean up anymore.

Oswald flattens his tongue and scrapes it up the length of Edward’s crack, flicks it over that fluttering hole several more time before finally coming back up for air once he believed Edward is properly cleaned.

Edward lays motionless, cock twitching from the overstimulation of his ass, but he still manages to mutter four little words. “Fuck… you… for that.”

Oswald licks his lips as he crawls over his lover’s limp, spent, body and places a kiss on Edward’s heated cheek. He gazes down into those glossy brown eyes and smiles smugly - proud to have made the young man a wreck. “You already did,” he whispers.


	9. part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Old Ozzy is in a wheelchair while he's recovering from his hip injury. Ed fusses over him, but Papa Bird doesn't want Ed to panic too much.

 

“I love doing this for you, Papa,” Edward says, pushing Oswald into the mansion. He’s just brought his Papa Bird home after recovering from hip surgery. “It’s so fun to push you around.” He takes them to the middle of the wide entryway and spins Oswald around in the chair. “Weeee!”

Oswald laughed, though he’s a little annoyed by the fact that he will be in the chair until his body is fully healed. “Eddie, can you please stop!”

Edward instantly complies with Oswald’s command. “I’m sorry…. I just thought you wanted to have a little fun since you’re out of the hospital now.”

“No, it’s fine,” Oswald says and lays his hands on the wheels to push himself down the hall.

“Let me do that.” Edward stops him by taking hold of the handles of the chair.

“You really don’t have to,” he gripes and wheels himself a few inches away from Edward. “I’m not that old.”

Edward felt a bit of tension in the air on their ride home from the hospital. He thought things would be better once they arrived at the house. “No one’s calling you old, Oswald. I’m just trying to help.”

“Well, I’ve had a lot of people helping me these last few days. I think I can take it from here.” He rolls himself a little further down the hall.

“I noticed you were very short with those nurses today when all they were doing was helping you. Now you’re doing it to me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Eddie.” He turns the chair around so he can face Edward. “I wasn’t being short and I’m not being that way with you.”

In act, Oswald was being quite rude to the nurses trying to help him out to the car. Edward didn’t say much about the way he was acting. Up until that point, Oswald was the perfect patient. Edward apologized to the nurses once they had Oswald safely inside the car.

The younger man isn’t sure what brought on this odd behavior in his lover, but he thought it would fade after getting home.

“I’m just trying to get to our bedroom. I’m tired,” Oswald goes on to say.

“Then let me help you.”

“I’ve got it!”, he bellows.

Edward gasps and his eyes widen at the tone of Oswald’s voice. He isn’t quite used to being yell at from the man he loves. Not to say that they don’t argue from time to time, but it’s never about Edward wanting to help him and it’s never about his health and wellbeing. He crosses his arms and his face reddens like the fury of the sun. “Fine, you stubborn old bastard,” he argues back. “Yes, I called you old that time.” He marches towards the chair only to walk past Oswald. “I hope you make it up the stairs,” he adds, leaving Oswald alone in the hall.

Oswald turns the chair around and watches Edward storm away. What has he done? He never makes Edward feel unwanted and that’s exactly what has happened. His own insecurities have pushed away to the only man that he’s ever loved.

He sits in his chair in the middle of the entryway contemplating his behavior. His high sense of pride is at fault for all of this. He knows he needs the help, but he just hasn’t gotten used to taking it.

“Eddie?”, Oswald calls, rolling himself towards the main sitting room. “Eddie, I’m sorry,” he says as he enters the room.

He finds Edward sitting on the couch with his head in hands and behind him is a comfortable queen sized bed. Edward must have brought it to the area so Oswald doesn’t have to climb up and down the stairs as he heals. Not only was the bed a surprise, but a welcome home banner is strung up on the ceiling and a wrapped gift rests on the bed.

“Eddie…. I….”, Oswald says choked up with emotion and wheels himself to his lover. He lays his hand on the back of Edward’s neck and the young man looks up at him with tears in his eyes. “Eddie, I’m sorry.” He gently dries away the tears with his thumb. “I never meant to be so mean. Especially for you.”

Edward sniffs his nose. “I just want you to get better.”

“I know you do.” Oswald cups his young lover’s tear-stained cheek.

“That’s what everybody wants.”

“I know.”

“If you know that—” he lowers Oswald’s hand from his face— “then why are you being such an ass?”

“This is all new to me and I’m still getting used to needing help,” Oswald confesses. “Getting old isn’t easy. It can be lonely and scary.”

“You don’t have to be scared, Papa Bird. You’re not getting old alone.” Edward takes Oswald’s by the hand. “I’m gonna be here with you no matter what. I want to help you. I like helping you, but when you get so stubborn sometimes you make me feel like I’m doing something wrong.”

Oswald quickly brings Edward’s hand to his lips and kisses him repeatedly, holding the hand desperately. “You’re not doing anything wrong. I promise,” he assures his beloved.

“I know that, but you make me feel like I am.”

“I’m sorry, Eddie. I never wanted to make you feel that way. I will never do that again.” He kiss his hand again and again. “I love you too much and I shouldn’t be hurting you.”

“I love you too.” Edward scoots to the edge of the couch and hugs Oswald tightly.

Oswald closes his eyes and grips dearly at the man he loves, wondering how many times he’s made Edward feel belittled. Edward is more important to him than his own life and he shouldn’t allow his pride to get in the way of that. He’s going to do his best to assure that it never does again.

When Oswald opens his eyes he gazes upon the bed behind the couch and grows curious as to how Edward was able to pull it off. “When did you have the time to do all of this?”, he asks slowly pulling away from Edward’s embrace. “You were with me at the hospital the whole time.”

Edward smiles for the first time since spinning Oswald in the chair. “Well, when you were in surgery, I set it up for you. I knew you couldn’t go upstairs so I made us a room here.”

“This is the sweetest thing, Eddie.” Oswald brings Edward closer to him by the fabric of his tie and lays a kiss on the young man’s cheek. “You’re always thinking ahead- always thinking of me. Thank you.”

“Of course I am.” Edward stands, steps behind the wheelchair, and pushes Oswald to the bed. He then bends down into his lover’s ear and whispers, “That gift is for you too.” He kisses the older man on the side of his cheek. “Well, it’s for both of us actually.”

Oswald turns his head and their noses brush over each other from being so close. “What is it?”, he asks.

Edward removes the box from the bed and rests it on Oswald’s lap. “Open it and see.”

Oswald carefully removes the glittery black ribbon and opens the box. Behind sheets of decorative tissue, Oswald finds a new sex toy. He takes out the purple vibrating dildo and beams up at Edward.

“Just because I wont feel the trust of your hips for a while—” Edward sits on the bed and crosses his right leg over the left— “doesn’t mean we still can’t have fun.” He winks at his lover.

Oswald drops the box to the floor and wheels himself closer to the bed. “Will I get to watch you use it?”

“Of course you can.” Edward pulls off his palsy green and back tie and tosses it across the living room. It lands on the lamp by the couch.

“Will you use it on me?”

Edward unbuttons his shirt and exposes his hairless chest to his lover. “Only if you’re not in pain.” He stands from the bed and removes the rest of his clothing until he’s down to nothing.

Oswald places a hand on Edward’s bare waist and guides him to stand in from of the wheelchair. “Will I—” he trails the head of the dildo slowly down Edward’s chest— “get to touch you when you use it?”

“Yes,” Edward says as he locks the wheels of the chair so that they don’t roll away. He then climbs up onto his knees on the armrests of the chair so that his flaccid cock is directly in Oswald’s face. He doesn’t want Oswald to have to work for anything he want.

“Oh, Eddie…” Oswald’s voice rattles and he takes hold of Edward’s cock, enveloping his lips around the tip of the blushing head. He pops off for a moment before swallowing the entire length.

“Ah! Ah!” Edward moans gripping tightly at the older man’s shoulders to keep his balance. Oswald’s talented lips slickened his shaft and he grows harder in his lover’s mouth. “Ah!… W-Welcome home, Papa Bird!”


	10. part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Ed helping his Papa Bird in the bath, since Oz is overweight and old so he has trouble with certain things due to muscle weakening from age. Oz thinks he's overworking Ed and should hire a physical caretaker, but Ed wants to be with his Papa Bird as often as possible and loves doing what he can to help, so Ed lets Oz relax while he takes a job as Oz's caretaker. Ed doesn't mind the work and just wants Oz to feel loved and safe.

 

“I refuse to leave you in the care of a stranger,” Edward says, combing the conditioner in Oswald’s long gray hair. It’s the kind of hair product that doesn’t need to be rinsed out and leaves Oswald’s hair so soft and tangle free.

“You’re too good to me, Eddie,” Oswald praises, laying back against the wall of the tub with his head on a bath pillow. “You still don’t have to do this though. I can call a caretaker in the morning.”

“Papa Bird—” Edward stops the stroke of the comb on Oswald’s scalp— “we’ve talked about this already. There’s no better person to take care of you than me.”

“I don’t want anything to become too much for you,” Oswald insists. He knows he’s no longer the man he once was and can feel his body changing every day. He doesn’t want Edward to have to feel the burden of his aging as well. “You stayed with me because I was supposed to take care of you, not the other way around.”

“Everything has changed since then.” Edward rests the comb on the vanity behind him and sits on the floor next to the tub. “I love you now—” he gently strokes Oswald’s wet freckled cheek with the back of his right hand— “and our life isn’t just a game between money and sex anymore.”

Oswald sits up in the tub. “But we still play those money and sex games.” He smirked, arching a brow.

Edward chuckles, “Of course we do. They’re fun.” He leans over the bathtub and plants a quick kiss on Oswald’s brow. “Our life is more than that, though,” he adds, dipping his hand into the water and takes hold of Oswald’s. “I love you….” He lifts the hand from underneath the rose scented bubbles and presses his lips to the older man’s hand. “You’re my best friend…. You’re my soulmate. You hold me together and keep the whole. I wanna keep you safe, healthy, and happy in every way…. You can’t pay anyone to do that.”

Oswald gazes back at Edward with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. There’s something about the word soulmate that sends electrifying thrills down his spine. “I never imagined we’d end up like this, Eddie. So in love with each other. So beautifully pure.”

“Isn’t it incredible that we did.”

“It’s unbelievable.”

“Believe it, Papa.” Edward lays both hands on the side of Oswald’s face and holds him as he rests his brow against the other man– staring longingly into his lover’s sea green eyes. “You live it and feel it every day.”

“I do believe it.” Oswald never really set out to find love or the touch of another in an intimate way before he met Edward. He thought an old man like him would be undesirable, especially to someone only 30 years old.

“Good.” Edward kisses Oswald softly on the lips as he submerges his hand back into the water to find the loofa. He then slowly breaks off their sweet kiss and fills the bath sponge with the rose scented moisturizing body scrub.

He washes Oswald from head to toe, finding pleasure and peace at the moment. Oswald’s little moans of bliss sang in Edward’s ear like a perfectly pitched harmony.

As Edward rinses off all the soap, Oswald finally comes to realize that he could never get a bath like this from anyone. He’ll never feel as comfortable and safe in such a vulnerable state with anyone else but Edward.

“Eddie—” he takes Edward by the wrist, stopping him from rinsing his chest— “I won’t talk anymore about caretakers,” he makes known. “However, if you ever need a break, I need you to let me know.”

“You don’t have to worry about that. I’ve always let you know if I needed some time to myself.”

“Yes, you have. I just wanted you to know that that won’t ever change.”  

“I know.” Edward bends over the brim of the tub again and lays another kiss on Oswald’s lips.

Oswald brings his hands up from the water and cups Edward’s cheeks before ending their kiss. “I love you more than anything else I’ve ever loved in my life,” he whispers upon his lips.

Edward wraps his arms around Oswald and hugs the old man tightly. “You’ll always be the love of my life,” he replied.

Papa Bird blows sweet kisses on Edward’s shoulder as they hold each other in the loving embrace. After a moment, Oswald regrettably pulls away. “Could you help me out the tub?”, he asks.

“Why?” Edward questions, tipping his head to the right. “You usually take longer baths.”

“I know, but I need to get out so I can snuggle in bed with my soulmate watching the Horror On Elm Street, or something.”

Edward snickers and stands to his feet to get the dry towel from the rack. “It’s called the Nightmare On Elm Street, Papa.” He turns back to the tub, unplugs the water, then waits patiently to help Oswald from the bath.

Once the older man positions himself to lift his body from the draining water, Edward stands next to him ready to be his support. “Just let me know when you’re ready and help lift you.”

Oswald takes a deep breath, “I’m ready.” As soon as the words leave his lips, he’s up on his own feet without the rush of pain. “Thank you, Eddie.”

“You’re very welcome, Papa Bird.” He wraps the large purple towel around Oswald’s waist and holds his arm as Oswald’s steps out of the tub. “Anyways, the Nightmare On Elm Street is an 80’s horror classic,” he goes on the say about one of his favorite movies. “I’m surprised you didn’t see it in the ’80s. I think I would have been there opening day at the theater.”

“Well, I was a working man in the ’80s. I was still climbing my way to the top of this city. So I was very busy.”

Edward wraps his arm around the small of Oswald’s back. He forgot to get Oswald’s slippers. He helps him out of the bathroom, so he doesn’t slip on the wet floor. “Of course you were, Papa,” he chuckled with a beaming smile. “This city was eating from the palm of your hand. I believe that’s what you said.”

“Yes, they were.”

“I like to think of them as eating from your flipper.”

Oswald’s cheeks blush as he chortles from Edward’s reply. “I think that’s a more accurate description.” 


	11. part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> a little drunk Ed braids pigtails on old Oswald's hair

 

“Mmm,” Edward hums on Oswald’s lips as he kisses him mounted on the older man’s lap.

Oswald gently scratches his nails down his lover’s back. “You taste like wine,” he whispers.

“You love the way I taste,” Edward replies smugly and continues to kiss his beloved Papa Bird. He pulls out the ribbon holding Oswald’s ponytail and drops it to the bed, then combs his fingers through the long gray strands. “You have such pretty hair, Papa.” He twists a lock around his fingers. “You should wear it down more.”

“It gets in the way sometimes.” His hands make their way to Edward’s plump firm ass and he gently squeezes.

“Oh!”, he squealed, cheeks burning red up to his ears.

Oswald chortled and kisses his soft lips again. “I love it when you do that.”

“I love it when you wear your hair down,” Edward responds, feathering Oswald hair over his shoulders - admiring the way it cascades through his fingers. “It frames your face beautifully.”

“Why are you suddenly obsessed with my hair?”

“This obsession isn’t sudden.” Edward picks up the bottle of wine resting against Oswald’s thigh and take a drink. “I love everything about it,” he says after gulping down the wine. “The way it smells like lavender and honey.” He leans into Oswald and takes in the scent of his hair. “The way it feels against my flesh—” he grazes his cheek against the soft threads of gray— “and the color.”

“It used to be black, you know.”

“Yes—” Edward sits up, nodding— “I know. I’ve seen many photos of you in your youth.” He smirks and boops his lover on the tip of his nose. “You’re far more handsome now.”

“You’re such a flirt when you get tipsy.”

“I know.” He takes another drink from the bottle, then slants the bottle to Oswald’s lips and helps him take in just enough. “I have an idea, Papa Bird.”

He licks the wine dripping from his lips. “What’s on your mind, Eddie?”

“Several things, but I think I rather show you.” He tilts back another long guzzle of the wine and quickly stands to his feet, feeling the liquid hit his stomach at once, and he lets out a burp. “Oh!—” cover his lips— “excuse me,” he says through his fingers.

“You’re so cute, Eddie.”

“You’re about to be cuter.”

“What do you mean by that?” Oswald bends his head slightly to the left

“You’ll see.” He sits the bottle on Oswald’s lap and makes his way to the bathroom.

Oswald waits on the bed and drinks the last corner of wine from the bottle. The rests the empty glass on the floor and removes the second bottle from the bucket of ice next to his feet.

When Oswald pops off the cork he loosened earlier when they started drinking, Edward returns from the bathroom. “Are you ready for me, Papa?”, he asks, staggering to the bed.

“It depends on what I’m ready for.”

“Nothing to be afraid of.” He pulls a comb from the back pocket of his pajama pants. “You’re just getting a new hairdo.” Edward climbs on the bed and shimmies on his knees behind Oswald.

“I haven’t had a new style in years.”

“Well, it’s about time for an upgrade.” Edward glides the comb through Oswald’s hair and parts it down the middle.

“What are you gonna do with it, Eddie?” Oswald asks, closing his eyes. The feeling of Edward playing with his hair is enchanting.

“You’ll know once you start to sense what I’m doing.” Edward beams as he takes out the hair tie he stashed in his pocket and pulls up half of Oswald’s hair into a ponytail then begins to messily braid it.

Oswald snickers as he comes to realize what his lover is doing. “Are you making pigtails?

Edward ties off the end of the pigtail with the black ribbon he removed from Oswald’s hair earlier and rests his hands on the older man’s shoulder as he leans into his ear. “Mmhmm,” he hums and places a kiss on Oswald’s earlobe. “I told you that you were going to be the cutest.”

“I guess I can’t really argue with that logic, can I?”

“Not at all,” he murmurs and finishes the other side of Oswald’s hair.  “You’re such a pretty old bird.”

“I’m only pretty because you’re making me pretty.”

“You were pretty before.” Edward kisses the back of Oswald’s head and ties the purple ribbon to got from that bathroom onto the second braid in Oswald’s hair. “All finished.”

The older man sets the bottle of wine back into the ice bucket, then shakes his head so that his braided hair swings across his face.

Edward giggles at his lover’s playfulness. “I knew you’d like them.” He wraps his arms around Oswald and pulls him against his chest. When Oswald looks up at the younger man, Edward gifts him with a passionate kiss.

“Mmm…”, Oswald vibrates on his lips and brings his right hand up to cup the back of Ed’s neck.

Edward’s hand slides down Oswald soft round belly and stops between his thick thighs - rasping his hand against Oswald’s package.

“Ah…”, Oswald moans softly when he breaks their kiss. “Was this one of the other things on your mind?… For me to make love to you with my hair in pigtails?”

“Exactly.” He places another kiss on Oswald and nibbled on his bottom lips before pulling away.

Oswald turns his body and watches hypnotized by the sway of Edward’s ass as he crawls up to the head of the bed.

The young man rests his back against the wood headboard and opens his legs to invite Oswald in. “Come here, Big Papa,” he says husky with a dark smirk across his features and beckons Oswald with a motion of his finger. “I wanna watch those pigtails swing as you fuck me.”


	12. part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> andersandrew asked:  
> Florist Ed and Oswald having a lunch in the shop and over their head there is mistletoe. It's not New Year's eve buuuut....

 

“We can’t break the mistletoe rules,” Edward says, stepping closer to the mayor of Gotham.

“But, Ed, do you think that’s appropriate?”, Oswald asks, feeling a shrill tingle down his spine the closer the florist gets to him. “We haven’t been seeing each other long. I don’t want to ruin anything blossoming between us.”

“Oswald, we’ve both thought about this. Haven’t we?” Edward knows for certain that he has thought about kissing Oswald many, MANY, times - and in various scenarios. “Besides, we don’t want to upset the mistletoe gods.”

“Mistletoe gods?”, Oswald snickers.

“Yes, the goddess of the mistletoe might come down from her cloud above the heavens and smite us for not obeying the rules.”

“I don’t want to upset the goddess.”

“No—” Edward takes Oswald’s hands and pulls him against his chest— “we don’t,” he whispers.

“Edward, I’ve never seen you so forceful.” Oswald can feel Edward’s heart hammering against his chest.

“There’s still a lot you don’t know about me, Mr. Mayor.”

“I know and you get more amazing the more I learn about you.”

“Good.” Edward licks his lips. “So, should we appease the goddess?”   
“D-Definitely,” Oswald stutters.

“I love it when you stammer like that,” Edward groans through his teeth and presses his lips against Oswald’s.

Their first kiss isn’t the most beautiful sight to behold with teeth crashing against each other and noses compressed under pressure. Damn, to feel this electrifying energy surge through them from this instantly sloppy kiss is unlike anything that has ever happened in this world to both of them and they are instantly hooked.

“Ugh….” Oswald grunts, when Edward rips their lips apart. “Fuck!”, he pants. What hell does he have to do to get another?

“Yes.” The florist smirks slyly. He just brought to life one of his fantasies. “Fuck is right.”


	13. part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Edward talks to Oswald about how good it feels to have Oswald's cock hit the back of his throat.

 

“And when you release, I think I’m going to choke and it’s this rush that…” Edward says, explaining to his husband how it feels to have Oswald’s cock penetrating the back of his throat. The sensation is unlike anything in the world and the taste is intoxicatingly addictive.

“Are you in heat?” Oswald jokes, cutting off Edward before he starts to explain the best part.

Edward tips his head curiously to the right. “Is that a serious question?”

“Of course it isn’t, Ed.”

“Because I’m trying to express to you how you make me feel and you want to crack jokes.”

“Oh my god,” Oswald huffs, rolling his eyes. “Are YOU serious?”

“I’m very serious.”

“Ed, you just walked in here while I was reading and spontaneously started talking to me about blowjobs. Of course, I’m going to think this whole thing is a joke.”

“I just had this sudden urge to tell you. Is there something wrong with that?”

“No, there’s nothing wrong with that. I just took this the wrong way because of how this happened. I didn’t mean to take the fact that you’re in heat as a joke.”

Edward’s eyes widen and he gasps.

“Wait, that came out wrong.”

Edward glares down at his husband, grinding his teeth. He knew he should have kept this all to himself. “I hope you enjoy your book and sleeping on the couch tonight.” He turns away and storms to the door. “Have a lovely evening, Mr. Cobblepot-Nygma,” he adds, passive-aggressively.

“Wait…. Wait…” Oswald chases after his lover. “I’m sorry, Ed, please come back. You know I hate sleeping on the couch.” He manages to hobble in front of Edward and stop him at the door. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he says sincerely, gazing at Edward with large kitten eyes and grips desperately at the taller man’s shoulders. “I really didn’t mean to be insensitive. I’m a terrible husband.”

Edward crosses his arms, turns his head away, and sighs, “You’re not a terrible husband, Oswald.”

“Yes, I am,” he pleads. “I’m the worst!”

“You just say the wrong things sometimes. Everyone’s a victim to that.” He looks at Oswald. He can’t stay mad at him over something so insignificant. “I’m sorry too.” He places a kiss on Oswald’s head. “I overreacted.”

“We’re both a couple of fools.”

“Yeah, and I love my fool.” Edward wraps his arm around Oswald’s shoulder and kisses the top of his head again.

“I love mine too.” Oswald holds Edward smuggling under his arm. “How about you feel what you had the urge to talk about?”

Edward chuckles and closes the door to the study. He then presses his lips to Oswald’s passionately, nibbling at his husband’s pouty bottom lip before slowly dropping to his knees.

“You don’t want to waste any time. Do you, Ed?”, Oswald’s voice is low and smoky, as his combs his fingers through Edward’s hair.

Edward doesn’t reply but quickly unhooks Oswald’s belt so that his husband’s pants slump to the floor. Oswald isn’t hard just yet, but Edward is going to fix all of that. He greatly enjoys the feeling of Oswald’s cock hardening in his mouth.

Edward takes hold of Oswald’s flaccid length and envelops his warm moist lips around his husband.

“Uhgn,” Oswald grunts and his body shivers to the gentle stroking of Edward’s tongue around the tip of his cock. “Oh, my…” His hand fist in Edward’s hair when Ed takes his cock deep into his mouth. “I love it when you’re in heat.”

Edward playfully smacks Oswald’s ass. As this point, this whole situation will be nothing more than a memory to look back on and laugh about.

“Oh!” Oswald clenched his cheeks to the sting of Edward’s hand. “I'm…. S-Sorry,” he breathed out heavy and grabs Edward’s hair with both hands. He thrusts his hip, pushing his cock further into Edward’s mouth.

Edward gags as tears run down his cheeks and saliva dribbles from his mouth. Oswald took into consideration everything Edward told him moments ago and he’s now giving Ed exactly what he explains that he loved. The feeling of having his mouth full of cock making it more difficult to breathe, along with the feeling of Oswald growing thicker with every thrust, tightens the bulge in Edward’s pants.

“Ah…. Ah!” Oswald fucks his husband’s face harder, his balls slapping against Edward’s chin.

Before both men knew it, Oswald comes thickly down Edward’s throat and Ed stains his pants with his own release without ever touching himself.

“Is that – what you-you had the urge to talk about?” Oswald pants between words, as his body, quivers with the force of his orgasm.

Edward slips Oswald’s leaking cock from his mouth and he swallows his husband’s warm climax. “Yes,” he breathed out and licks his cum glistened lips.

“Good—” Oswald takes his cock, stuffs it back into Edward’s mouth, and grips at his husband’s messy chestnut curls— “because there’s more where that comes from.”


	14. part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Edward wears a sexy maids costume for sugar daddy!Oswald.

 

Edward sits straddled on Oswald’s lap, wearing the black and white maid’s uniform he bought to surprise his older lover. He runs his slender fingers through Oswald’s silvering hair, gazing longingly into the stunning sea-green eyes he adores. “I thought you might like it,” he says, slowly grinding his hips in Oswald’s lap.

“Oh, Eddie, I love it.” Oswald can’t keep his eyes off of his young lover.

“I knew you would.” He leans into Oswald’s ear and nibbles on the older man’s earlobe.

“Mmm….” Oswald’s hum blissfully.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Papa Bird?” he asks in a low smoky voice, never faltering the gyration of his hips. “I could polish your rod.”

“I like the idea of that.”

“Good.” Edward slides off of Oswald’s lap and sits down between his lover’s legs. He kisses Oswald’s right knee, his thigh, and caresses his hand against the bulge in Oswald’s pin-striped pants. “You’re so ready for me tonight. I love it.” He unbuckles the leather belt.

“You look so beautiful. I can’t help myself.”

Edward cuts his eyes up at Oswald, pulling the belt out of the loops. “You think I look beautiful?”

“I always think you’re beautiful, Eddie.” Oswald bends down into Edward and kisses his lip, slipping just the tip of his tongue gently inside - feeling the young man tremble to his loving touch. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever known,” he speaks softly upon Edward’s lips.

“That’s so sweet of you to say, Papa Bird.” Edward rips open Oswald’s pants, making the button fly to the floor, breaking the tracks of the zipper. “Let’s see how messy you can make this pretty face,” he snarls.

“Oh, Eddie….” Oswald moans, heart hammering in his chest. He loves when Edward takes control over him. He’ll allow his little Eddie to do anything to his body.

Edward pulls the pants down to Oswald’s ankles, freeing his lover’s hard cock from its constricting prison. He grazes his tongue over the base of Oswald’s shaft up to the blushing wet tip peeking out from the tight foreskin.

“Uhn,” Oswald grunts, digging his nails into the mattress. “You d-don’t waste any time.”

“Not when it comes to satisfying my Papa,” Edward replies then fills his warm, moist, mouth with Oswald’s thickness. Moans escape from him as he takes his partner to the back of his throat then slowly draws him out - leaving Oswald’s cock glistening with saliva.

Watching the pleasures of ecstasy on Oswald’s face, Edward wraps his long fingers around his older lover’s rod and strokes it slowly, interesting the speed gradually. “I’m not wearing any panties under my dress,” he says and spits on Oswald’s tip, sliding his hand up and down - rolling the foreskin over the most sensitive area. “My cock is hard and leaking for you. My ass hole is pink and throbbing for you to stretch me open.”

“Oh, Eddie…. Ah, ah…. You know what talking like that does to me.”

“Yes I do—” he jacks Oswald with a twist in his wrist— “you dirty old man.”

“You like that I’m dirty.”

“I don’t want you any other way.” Edward flicks his tongue against the tip of Oswald then circles his tongue around the head between the folds of his lover’s foreskin.

“Oh, yes…” Oswald groans.

Edward laps his tough over Oswald’s head, again and again, drinking the drips of his lover’s sex. He slides his puckered moist lips down the side of the older man’s cocks before spitting on the tip again and takes the length back inside his humid mouth. His head bobbles up and down, slickening the rod - drawing out more cries of passion from his Papa Bird.

Edward releases Oswald’s cock with a pop of his beautiful lips and continues to strokes with his hands.

“Ah, God, I’m gonna cum.”

“Yes, you are.” Edward rubs his other hand over the space behind Oswald’s balls in a circular motion, stimulating his prostate from the outside.

Oswald’s head falls back as every inch of his body floods with warmth. He scratches the thick bedding - needing something to claw into as his intense orgasm draws nearer.

“Oh, fuck, you’re so beautiful when you’re about to cum.” Edward leans into Oswald’s cock. He wants the shot all over his face.

Clenching his jaw, Oswald’s hips involuntarily jerk. The rush of pleasure hits him hard and his cock gushes vigorously, expelling thick creamy wads of cum on Edward’s face.

“Yes! Oh, Papa!” He continues to stroke Oswald’s shaft and licks the warm release oozing down his face. “Give me more!”

There’s isn’t much left to give to his young love, but Oswald does squirt a few light streams on his Eddie’s face.

“Mmm…. Yes….” He licks more from his lips. “I love cleaning your mess.”

Oswald falls back into the bed, riding out the waves of his orgasm.

Edward takes off his cum stained glasses and licks them clean before resting them on the bed. He then stands to his feet and reclaims his set back on Oswald’s lap. He rubs his hands up Oswald’s chest as he leans into him. “Did I do well, Papa Bird?”

Oswald opens his eyes to the most gorgeous maid. “Yes, you did very well, but you missed a spot.” He cups the back of Edward’s neck and pulls him closer to lick off the rest of the cum on his face. “There. All clean.”

“Thank you.” He kisses Oswald soft lips.

Oswald slides his hands down Edward’s back pulling up the skirt to reveal his lover’s bare ass. “You know, you’re the opposite of a good maid.” He squeezes Edward’s rosy cheeks.

“I know. I’m naughty.”


	15. part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> I love bottom Oswald... does Edward ever tie Oswald's hands behind his back and fuck him till he shakes?

 

With his husband’s hands safely tied behind his back, Edward slams his cock deep inside Oswald - never holding back his strength.

“E-Ed!”, Oswald cries out, body rocking forward with each thrust of Edward’s hips. “Ah…. Ah!” He wanted it, needed it to be rough tonight. He yearned for Edward to own him.

“Your ass is so tight around my cock, Oswald,” he snarls through his teeth, crashing his body against Oswald’s red cheeks. “I wonder how much you’ll stain the sheets.”

“I — I—”

“Shh….”, Edward shushed. “Don’t…. Try…. To talk….” He speaks with a hard thrust between every word. “I’m gonna fuck you through the mattress.” He picks up the bottle of lube from the fabric and coats his right hand before smearing it over the base of his cock, then rams himself balls deep into Oswald.

“S-S-Shit!”, Oswald’s voice tremors with the vibrations of his body. “Ah! Ah!” He knows that Edward had told him not to speak, but he can’t hold back the volume of his moans. “Mmm…. Mmm….” He buries his face into the bed, biting at the white silk sheets. His own hard cock swings between his legs, repeatedly hammering his stomach.

Edward knows his husband’s body and how to get him shaking uncontrollably. He spreads Oswald’s cheeks wider, stretching out his pulsing pink hole. “I love the way you open for me.” The tip of his slick cock abuses Oswald prostate, causing his lover’s body to vibrate more vigorously.

Moaning and wailing, Oswald can no longer linger on the edge of his climax. His hands behind his back clenched into a fist as he loses what control he still has over himself. His swinging balls quiver as he tries to prolong his release, but he doesn’t possess the strength. An undeniable propulsion trembles around the base of Oswald’s cock and he cums forcefully - splattering his release all over the sheets.

Edward’s drive doesn’t falter and he fucks his husband harder. “That’s – That’s not all you have, Oswald.” His hands grip at Oswald's waist, digging his nails into his lover’s flushed flesh. The hollow smacking sound of their bodies colliding echoes loudly through the room. “I know you have more.”

Oswald’s continued to shake involuntarily as his violent orgasm washes over him - spilling about light streams onto the bed. “Ah…. Fuck…. Ed!… Cum – cum inside me…. P-Please!”

Satisfied that he finally miked his husband dry, Edward helps himself to several more lunges inside of Oswald, then a few more. Again and against he hits Oswald’s prostate never showing any signs of stopping. The increased vibrations from Oswald’s walls around his cock feel far too intoxicating for him to let go now. “Beg me to cum inside you again,” he demands with a deep raspy voice. “Beg… Now!”

Oswald’s teeth begin to clatter as he tries to spit out the words his husband needs to hear. “I… Ah!…. P-P-Please cum inside m-me, my – my husband…. P-Please! I need y-you inside me n-n-now!”

And with those words gracing his ears, Edward give Oswald what he begs. “Ah… Ah…” His head falls back and he closes his eyes as he fills his husband with a thick load. “Yes, Oswald!” Cum leaks out from Oswald swollen hole and mixes with the stains on the sheets, as Edward rides out the waves of his orgasm.

Moments later after coming down from their intense sexual high, both men’s bodies being to return to them.

Edward unties Oswald and pulls his wet cock out before turning Oswald onto his back. He lays on his husband, their hard cocks brushing against each other, and kisses him passionately.

Oswald— body still slightly quivering— parts his lips inviting Edward inside him once again. “Mmm…”, he hums, scratching his nails down the length of Edward’s back - leaving behind angry red marks. “Fuck,” he breathes, drawing his hands up Edward’s spine, scratching him more. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Oswald.” He kisses him again and again, nipping sweetly at Oswald’s bruised bottom lip. “Did I make you feel owned?”

“Absolutely.”


	16. part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Edward surprising Oswald after he got elected by waiting spread out on the bed wearing lingerie.

 

“Hello, Mr. Mayor,” Edward says in a low sultry voice, laying across the bed in waiting. He wears nothing more than a pair of emerald silk and lace panties with purple fishnet stockings - all to surprise the man who now holds the key to the city.

Oswald stands under the threshold, blushing ear to ear. “Mr. N-Nygma—” he gulps, loosening the tie from his neck— “what a sur-surprise,” he stutters, body temperature rising 3 degrees the longer he gawks at his Chief of Staff.

“Congratulations on your big win.”

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you,” he manages to say clearly, even though the tingle in his pants is morphing into a thump.

Edward sips his finger under the elastic of his black garter and allows it to slap back against his flesh, causing Oswald to jolt with a gasp. “I thought we should celebrate.” He lips curl up in a twisted grin, moving his pointer in a come hither motion.

Oswald shuffles to the bed, removing his pin-striped jacket. “This was unexpected.”

“Yes, it was, Mr. Mayor.” Edward sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed. “But I had a feeling you wouldn’t oppose.” He lays his hands on Oswald’s hips and draws him in closer between his legs.

“You were right to think that.” Oswald gently grazes the back of his hand over Edward’s smooth shaven cheek.

“I know.” Edward’s fingers linger over Oswald’s leather belt until they reach the buckle. He unbuckles the belt, then the buttons before yanking them down to the floor. He licks his lips at the sight of Oswald’s semi-erection bobbing out from its cotton restraints. Magnificent.

Oswald takes in another sharp breath when his pants and briefs land around his ankles. He hadn’t expected Edward to be so forward and forceful.

Edward wraps his long slender fingers around Oswald’s shaft and leans in closer. He slowly pulls back the foreskin and licks the rosy tip.

“Oh, God…” Oswald’s body shutters.

Edward enveloped his warm, moist, lips around the mayor’s cock and takes him into the back of his throat, then slowly removes it and blows a little kiss on the head. “You have such a pretty cock, Mr. Mayor.” He strokes his hand upon down Oswald’s rod.

Oswald grunts as his only reply.

“And you’re pretty speechless for a politician.”

“I – I …. Ugh…” Oswald’s head falls back and he closes his eyes. Each draw of Edward’s hand thickens his cock. “I… Ugh…”

“Yes, very fucking speechless.” Edward places more kisses along the length of Oswald’s shaft before taking it into his mouth again. He drowns Oswald’s cock with the sheen of his warm saliva as his head bobs up and down, awaking Oswald into a full erection. He slowly removes the mayor’s stiffness with a pop of his lips at the tip.

“Fuck!”, Oswald cries out.

“I have another surprise for you,” Edward says, scooting back into the middle of the bed. “But you have to take it out,” he whispers, inching his right hand under the pillows at the head of the bed and slides out the bottle of lube he stashed under them.

“Take it out—” Oswald steps out of his shoes and climbs into the bed— “from where?”

Edward lays back on the pillows and spreads his legs wide open. “From me,” he says with a wink.

Oswald chuckles and rests his hand on Edward’s knee, sliding it over the Chief of Staff’s fishnet-clad thigh as he positions himself between them. He leans into Edward and kisses his lips as his hand slips under Edward’s garter belt. “Mmm… Mmm….”, he vibrates on the taller man’s lips, as he consumes them with hunger. “Ah!”, he moans the moment Edward wrapped his long legs around him.

Edward nibbles on Oswald’s pink bottom lip before finally breaking their intense connection. “Are you ready to take out your surprise, Mr. Mayor.”

“Yes, but I must say, that I’m astonished by your level of preparation for all of this, Mr. Nygma.”

“I think that’s why you hired me.”

“Just one of many reasons.” Oswald kisses Edward’s luscious lips once more before sitting back up on his knees. He caresses his hand over the tight bugle popping out from Edward’s panties, then pulls the fabric to the left side to reveal the base of the green anal plug stuffed in Edward’s ass. Oswald nearly drools at the sight of the plug slightly trembling when Edward constricts his muscle around it.

He slowly pulls the plug out of Ed, watching his hole stretch around the wider width of the toy before closing around the end. He then licks the tip of the lube coated sex toy, tasting and smelling Edward upon it. “Thank you.” His body slightly quakes in response.

Edward sits up and pops the cap off the bottle. “You’re welcome, Mr. Mayor.” He squeezes lube in his right hand and smears it on Oswald’s cock, stroking the mayor more times than necessary to apply.

“Ah… Ah…” Oswald moans. “Oh, fuck!”

Edward suddenly grabs Oswald by the tie and pulls them down on the bed with Oswald on top of him, kissing the raven-haired man zealously. “Ah, fuck me—” his hands grip and claw at the back of Oswald’s purple shirt— “fuck me, Mr. Mayor,” he pleads wantingly.

Oswald skates his hand down between them and takes hold of himself, guiding himself to Edward’s greedy, gaping, hole. He glides his slick cock inside of Edward and thrusts his hips, pounding into his Chief of Staff, never holding back.

“Ah…Oh, dear…”, Edward pants, rolling his hips to match Oswald’s animalistic drive. “Uh, fuck!”


	17. part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mrgoldsdearie asked:  
> Nsfw - Edward yodeling while Oswald sucks his cock.

 

Edward watches Oswald’s head bobble up and down his leaking shaft, taking him fully into his mouth. He claws at the Egyptian silk sheets, digging his nails deeper into the mattress. “Ah!…. Oh, O-Os!,” he moans loudly. 

Oswald swirls his tongue around the blushing tip, drinking every luscious drop Edward offers. “Mmm….”, he hums and releases Edward’s shaft with a pop of his lips. He hoods his eyes up at his husband, admiring the locks of chestnut curls that have fallen on his face, the beads of sweat misting on his brown, and the songs of passion flowing from his silken lips. “You’re beautiful, Edward,” Oswald says softly and traces the head of Edward’s cock over his wet lips as if he were applying lips stick. “Sing for me, Ed.” Flicks his tongue swiftly over the tip. “I love it when you sing.” 

Edward buries his hands in Oswald soft raven hair, feeling a primal song brewing deep inside him. “Yodel lay hee hoo!” 

Oswald allows Edward’s cock to slip from his lips and gazes up at his husband, eyes broad with shock. “What the hell was that, Ed?” 

Edward loosens his grip on Oswald’s hair. “Why did you stop?”

“Why did you just yodel?”

“You asked me to sing, so I did,” Edward answers. “That’s just what came to me.”

“You’ve never yodeled before.” 

“You didn’t like it?”

“It’s just new and took me by surprise.” 

Edward removes Oswald’s hand from his thigh and places it back on his throbbing manhood. “I’m full of surprises, Oswald.” He guides his lover into stroking his shaft and leans into Oswald, kissing his pouty lips. “Make me cum, husband,” he whispers against his soft pink flesh. “And I’ll yodel all night for you.” 

Oswald giggles and nips sweetly at Edward’s bottom lip. “Only you could think of a way to make yodeling sexy.” He slides his hand up and down Edward’s cock. 

“Oh, you haven’t heard— “straightens his back and steadies his breathing to finish the sentence— “yodeling has always been sexy.”

“You’re such a fucking nerd,” he laughs and shoves Edward’s back onto the bed, then refills his mouth with Edward’s thickness, stimulating the area behind his lover’s balls.

 “Ah…. Ah….”, Edward cries out. “Yodel…. Yodel….” 

Oswald adds a bit of pressure to the space behind Edward’s heavy sack, rubbing his finger in a circular motion to tease Edward’s prostate from the outside, as he sucks Edward’s cock. Saliva dribbles down the base of Edward’s rod, pooling on the swelled bulge. 

“Lay hee!”, Edward continued to sing, body quaking to Oswald’s touch. He grips at the sheets, feeling his release approaching quickly. “Ah… Oh…” The back of his head dips deeper into the mattress and he closes his eyes tightly, basking in the sensation of Oswald’s wet warm lips. “Yodel lay hee!!” His toes curl and his body stiffens as his cock erupts forcefully in Oswald’s mouth. “Hoo!”

Oswald’s cheeks balloon as he takes in his husband’s climax. A much heavier load than he had anticipated. Milky beads seep out from the side of his lips as he removes Edward from his mouth. He watches Edward ride out the waves of his orgasm, mouth full of cum and unsure if he can swallow it all. But he manages to get complete the task. 

Edward sluggishly sits up, finding his husband licking his lips, and he wipes away the drips from Oswald’s chin. 

“You came a lot,” Oswald’s says breathlessly. “You should yodel more often.” 


	18. part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> NSFW - Oswald and Edward fuck each other with their canes at the same time.

 

“O-Oswald, too deep!”, Edward complains, trying to adjust to how far his husband has pushed the cane inside of him.

“You can never go too deep, Ed.”

“Yes – yes you can!” To prove his point, Edward slowly pushes the heavily lubed cane in his hand deeper inside Oswald.

Oswald’s body stiffens and his ass cheeks clench around the penetrating cane. “Ah!…. Ah!”, Oswald screams, almost bloodcurdling. “You’re right!…. You’re right!…. Pull it out!”

“I fucking told you.”

Both men remove the canes from their holes and they sit up in bed, gazing awkwardly at each other. Unsure if they can finish what’s been started.

“I should start saying no to some of your bright ideas,” Edward breaks the silence between them.

“You probably should, but we both know you’re not going to do that.”

Edward rolls his eyes and reaches for the remote control on the nightstand.

“What are you doing?”, Oswald asks, tipping his head to the right.

“Star Trek is on and that sounds a lot better than sex right now.”

Oswald gawks at Edward flicking through the channels on the tv, then he looks down at the canes on the bed, then backs up at Edward. “You’re right.” He snuggles up under his husband and pulls the blanket over their naked bodies.

They lay in each other’s arms, warm and comfortable in front of their tv, trying to forget about the pain in their asses.

Though the idea with the canes didn’t work tonight, Oswald hasn’t fully given up on it. He’ll bring it back to light to Edward next week.


	19. part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> NSFW: Ed and oz just chilling on the couch eating sandwiches

 

“What kind of sandwich is that?”, Edward asks as Oswald climbs on top of him naked with two slices of wheat bread in his mouth.

Oswald removes the sandwich momentary. “You know me better than that, Ed.” He puts the sandwich back between his teeth and rests his hips between Edward’s thighs, their hard cocks laying against each other.

“I should have just guessed, but I can smell it now.” He slowly grazes his fingertips down Oswald’s bareback. “It’s peanut butter and jelly.”

“Mmhmm…” Oswald nods, leaning in closer to Edward’s mouth, his eyes filled with hunger and love.

“Are you trying to feed me?”, he asks, rolling his hips so that their cocks brush over each other, igniting the friction between them.

“Mmhmm…”, he hums again, fighting off the urge to moan from the sensation at his center.

“You’re such a good mother bird.” He parts his lips and welcomes Oswald’s offering. He holds the side of the sandwich and they both eat through the middle until their lips touch.

The two crust edges of the bread fall on to Edward’s chest as they kiss each other, sharing the food in their mouths until there was nothing left.

Oswald grinds against Edward, never taking his lips away. He works them both up to draw out their release without entering each other or touching their cocks. “Ah….” Oswald moans softly on Edward’s lips, the stickiness between them isn’t only on their faces.

Edward latches on tightly to Oswald’s pale round end, squeezing his cheeks and separating them. “Ah…”, Edward lets out a sigh of his own and pushes his tongue further into Oswald’s mouth. The taste of peanut butter is what he seeks.

Oswald increases the rolling of his hips and before they both knew it, they were glued at the waist with their silky climax.

“Uh, Ed….” Oswald murmurs. He continues to thrust, balls smacking against each other, drawing out anything that might still be left in them.

Edward’s body trembles, as he digs his nails into Oswald’s backside, spilling another light stream between them.

They hold each other, warm and slippery at the waist, more in love now than moments ago.

“H-how do you do that to me?”, Edward asks, after coming down from the clouds of ecstasy.

“It’s a secret,” Oswald whisper and picks up one of the crusty ends of the sandwich from Edward’s chest. “Do you wanna know?” He takes a bite, then kisses Edward’s heated cheek.

“No, I don’t think I really do.” He kisses his husband on the nose and Oswald feeds him another piece of the sandwich.

“Good,” Oswald chuckles. “I wasn’t going to tell you anyway.”


	20. part 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> nsfw: Ed using the riddler cane as a toy

 

“Ed, oh god!” Oswald shouts gripping tightly to the edge of the bed, feeling even more inches of Edward’s cane slipping inside his hole.

“Don’t cry out to god just yet, my pretty birdie.” With the hand not controlling the cane inside Oswald, Edward strokes his husband’s unyielding rod, giving him endless pleasure from hilt to tip. “There are no gods here, not yet anyway. Just men who make their own destinies.” He pumps the shaft of the lube slickened cane in and out, relishing the way it disappears and reappears from within Oswald. “Cum for me, Oswald,” he continued to say. “Cum for me on my cane and make me immortal.”

Oswald rolls his hips just in time to take more deep plunges of Edward’s cane. “Ed, please….”

“Please what, birdie?” He spits on the tip of Oswald’s throbbing cock, spreading the warm saliva down his shaft, keeping his husband nice and slick. “What is it you ask of me?”

“F-faster,” he forces out this single word.

“Of course that’s what you want.” Edward speeds up the rhythm of both his hands pleasuring Oswald. Faster and faster he fucks his lover, stimulating the Penguin’s bundle of nerves with each draw of the cane. Being careful not to go too far. He knows just what’s right for his little flightless bird.

“Ah!… Yes!… Yes, that’s it!” Oswald shouts, losing all control of his body. His toes curls and he digs the back of his head deeper into the mattress, as his skin flushes brightly, making the freckles on his cheeks more visible against the shade.

Edward watches proudly at the beautiful display when Oswald offers all he has to his lover.

“Oh! Fuck!” Oswald arches his back and he cums hard in Edward’s hand, and it slowly drips down upon the cane in his ass.

“Yes, Oswald.” Edward thrusts the cane between his husband’s redden cheeks several more times, over-stimulating Oswald.

“Ah! Ah!”, Oswald cries, squirting what’s left of his climax directly on the cane.

“Just what I wanted,” Edward circles his thumb around the sloppy tip of Oswald’s cock. “I can feel my powers already.” He licks the sticky honey from his thumb.

Oswald catches his breath, eventually gaining back control of his body. He sluggishly sits up and Edward removes the cum stained cane from his vibrating opening. “We’re going to need my cane now,” Oswald says, breathlessly, and wipes the sweat from his brow. “It’s my turn to become a god.”


	21. part 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i-love-ozzy-deactivated20180908 asked:  
> Both of you laying on the bed in your boxers, with Ed gently squishing Chubby Ozzy's man tiddies.

 

“Edward, that tickles!”

“I know,” his hot breath breaths upon Oswald flesh, squeezing his husband’s pectoral muscle. “I just love your soft man-titties.”

Oswald stops laughing and glares at the man sucking on his nipple. “You actually call them that?”, he asks, disgust edging his voice.

Edward circles his tongue around the pebbled nub before lifting his head to Oswald. The expression on his lover’s face isn’t so pleasant. “No,” he confesses. “That actually sounded better in my head.”

“Well, never say that again.”

“I have to agree.”

A moment of silence falls between them before Edward tickles Oswald’s round belly and Oswald bursts in an uncontrolled laughter, chubby freckled cheeks burning red.

“Can I call them fluffy penguin pillows?” He goes back to caressing Oswald’s chest. He can’t get enough of how soft his husband’s body is. Oswald is happy with himself and Edward wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Yes… Yes…” Oswald’s radiant smile illuminates the room. “I like that better!”


	22. part 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mrgoldsdearie asked:  
> Old Oswald fingers Lady Ed under her skirt.

 

Oswald stands behind Edie kissing her warm slender neck while his large hands are under the hem of her question mark pattern skirt - panties so damp and hot. He rubs his hand over the wetness and gently squeezes at her sex. “Mmm…”, he hums against her flesh.

“Ah,” she softly breathed out, leaning back against the older man behind her. She reaches up and cups the back of his neck, rolling her ass against his crotch. “You’re getting so hard, Mr. Cobblepot,” she says, feeling his hardening cock grow thicker between her crevice.

He slides his hand inside her panties and kisses her up the side of her neck, then nuzzling her earlobe. “That’s because your pussy is soaked,” he whispers in the shell of her ear, flicking his black painted finger delicately over her clit. He loves it when she quivers against his body from his touch.

She turns her head to him and kisses his soft, wet, lips - and slips her tongue inside to deepen the taste of him. She then nibbles on his bottom lip before gently tugging it as she breaks their connection. “That’s because you make me wet,” she murmurs and slips his other hand down between her legs to guide Oswald where she yearns to feel him. “Ah…” Her body trembles in response. “Right there, Oswald.”

Oswald rubs the entire length of her sex before dipping two fingers inside her drooling cunt. He pumps his hand in and out of her, basking in the sound of her smacking pussy lips.

“Ah… Ah!” She digs her nails into the back of his neck, as she begins to shake uncontrollably. “Faster…. Faster,” she begs.

“You like that, my little Edie?” He finger-fucks her quickly. “Are you going to drench my hand in your nectar?”

“Yes, Ossie, yes…”, she moans and her fevered breaths begin to fill the small room of Oswald’s mansion - the older man relentlessly stimulates her clit. “Ah, fuck!”

“What a dirty word for such a nice young lady.” He slowly traces circles around her sensitive bud. “Say it again.”

Her muscles began to clench around his penetrating finger as he thrusts it with increased vigor between her hot, dripping walls. “Fuck… F-Fuck,” she stammers out, desperately trying not to close her legs around his hand.

Lightly-quick, Edie bends over the table before them to allow Oswald to fuck her from behind and pleasure himself between the friction of their clothing.

“Ughn,” he grunts and closes his eyes, grinding his tight bulge against the crack of Edie’s ass. The fabrics rutting against his cock is all he needs to drive him over the edge.

Edie tips her head forward and rolls her hips with the rhythm of his hand within her heated thighs. “Oh… Yes… Fuck….”, she cries out in bliss.

The pressure coiling up deep within her is becoming harder and harder to control with every talented stroke of Oswald’s hand. It doesn’t take much more before her body surrenders to the intense explosion of pleasure between her thighs.

“Os–Oswald!”, she shouts, arching her back, as her muscles pulsed hard and fast around the older man’s thick fingers. She melds into the table, bathing Oswald’s hand in her sweet juices.

“That's—” Oswald thrusts, rocking Edie’s spasming body against the table, still working her saturated clit— “my good girl.” He helps himself to several more lunges, rasping their clothing just right against his cock. Before the old man knew it he was cumming in his pants. “Ughn… Oh, Edie, my sweet.”

When his tense body slowly comes down from the rapturous high and buries himself in Edie’s warm neck. “Are you alright?”, he asks and kisses the side of her throat as he removes his hand from her sloppy cunt. He rubs his fingers, playing with her stickiness.

She reaches up and combs her hand through the silver threads of his ponytail. “Yes, I’m fine,” she breaths heavily, body slightly pulsing. “You always ask me that.” She lifts her head from the table and her lips are met with a kiss. “Mmm…”, she vibrates on his lips. “You’re such a gentleman.”

“I don’t ever want to hurt you, Edie.”

“You never do.”


	23. part 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Florist Edward is exited about a hybrid rose he's been growing and gives a dozen of his new breed of purple roses to Oswald.

“They’re one of a kind, just like you.” Edward hands Oswald a dozen of his very own hybrid roses which he’s been perfecting  
for several years. He didn’t think he’d have someone special to give them to when their bloom was the strongest he’s ever seen.

“I love them, Edward!”, Oswald says in awe at the sight of the rich shade of purple roses. “Thank you!” He takes the bouquet and the scent of their floral aroma instantly kisses his nose only inches away from the pedals. He’s never smelled a rose with such a thick perfume.

“I’ve been working on quite a few new strands of roses in fact.”

“I didn’t know that, Edward.”

“Yes,” he nods proudly. “Not all of them have been a success, but I wanted to create something with a very strong scent and vibrant colors.”

“I think you’ve succeeded with these.” He peeks down at the roses again, unable to keep his eyes away from their unique coloring. “I never knew roses came in purple.” Oswald dips his face in the bouquet - not to take in their aroma, but to feel their soft petals against his flesh.

“I bet they’ll fill your entire room with their fragrance.”

“No, I think they’ll fill my entire mansion,” Oswald insists.

Edward giggles lightly, covering his blush. He knows that the scent can fill his loft, but highly doubt that they could be detected throughout the whole Van Dahl estate. However, Oswald’s comment is still incredibly flattering and sweet.

“I’m so happy you love them, Oswald,” the florist says, stepping closer to the mayor and takes him by the hand.

“They’re the most precious gift I’ve ever received and the fact that you created them is unbelievable.” He lightly squeezes Edward’s hand. “I only wish I could keep them forever.”

“But you can,” Edward says with excitement edging his voice. “With the proper technique, you can dry them.”

“Oh, I don’t know, Ed.” Oswald timidly shakes his head. There’s no way he can do what Edward can with flowers. “The only thing flowers do around me are die.”

“Well, it’s a good thing drying them is almost like killing them,” the florist chuckles. “You enjoy them fresh for a few days and then I’ll teach you the drying process.”

“Me?” Oswald points at himself.

“Yes, you,” Edward confirmed.

“What if I ruin them?”

“You won’t because I’ll help you. If anything goes wrong, I’ll just give you more.”

“Oh, Edward, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Mr. Mayor—” confident smirk curls on Edward’s face— “just kiss me.” He arches a brow.

“Really?” Oswald gasps with surprise. “It will be our second kiss.”

“I know.” Edward takes another step closer, licking his lips. “I loved our first kiss.”

“So did I.” Still holding the hybrid roses, Oswald stands on his toes and wraps his arms around Edward’s neck. He’s dreamt of another taste of Edward’s luscious lips for days. “I’ve been thinking about our kiss ever since it happened.”

“Same for me,” he breathed, gently grazes their noses together. “Kiss me, Mr. Mayor,” Edward whispers.

Oswald’s heart hammers in his chest and he breathes in Edward’s breath when their lips press together for the second time.

“Mmm…” Edward sighs, wrapping his arms around Oswald’s back. He parts his lips and the mayor gently slips the tip of his tongue inside. Exactly what the florist wanted.

When Oswald tries to break off their connection, Edward lifts the mayor from his feet, keeping their lips right where they belong.

“Oh, my,” Oswald thought as he drapes his right leg around the florist. He figured at this point it wouldn’t be too much.

Edward holds Oswald’s leg in place, gripping at the mayor’s thigh.

The men stay together longer than any of them originally intended - feeling the intense energy radiating from each other.

After several more sweet nibbles at each other’s lips, Edward finally allows Oswald to slip back into his feet and end their kiss.

They gaze longingly into the shimmering eyes of one another, as Edward wipes away the bit of saliva glistening on Oswald’s bottom lip. “You’ve been practicing,” he whispers. He could tell that their last kiss was the first Oswald has ever had in his life.

Their first kiss together wasn’t an attractive sight, but it felt electrifying and neither of them would change a single thing about it.

“I did,” Oswald admits. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No. I love the way you kiss. You put your whole self into it and you greatly enjoy it.”

“I do enjoy kissing you, Ed.” Oswald unwrapped his arm from around Edward’s neck.

“I can tell.” He retakes the mayor’s free hand and leads them toward the office of his flower shop. “Come on, Mr. Mayor. I have to show you the first step in preserving your flowers.”

“You’re going to teach me now?” He follows the taller man.

“Mhm…” Edward nods.

“I’m ready to learn.”

“Good.” Edward opens his office door.

“By the way,” Oswald adds as Edward turns on the lights of the office. “I’ve been wondering what you named your new hybrid roses?”

The florist turns back to Oswald with another wide smile. “I’ve been calling them Cobblepots these last several days.”

Oswald takes in a sharp breath, hit hard with another unexpected surprise. “Edward, you really don’t have to call them that.”

“I want too.” Edward could think of no better name to fit his unique new breed. “I wanted to call them something strong, beautiful, and one of a kind. Naturally, that made me think of you.”

“Oh, Edward—” Oswald’s freckled cheeks blush from ear to ear, lowering his head in the bouquet of flowers named after him— “I’m so amazed by you.”


	24. part 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Ed sits in Oswald's lap and falls asleep while Os strokes his head.

 

“Hey, it’s dinner time! You can take a nap later.”

“Mmm…. Just 5 minutes, Oswald,” Edward says groggily as he yawns and snuggles his back against Oswald’s chest.

Oswald scratches his nails gently over Edward’s scalp. “You know how Olga can be when we’re late for something she’s worked on all day.” He nuzzles in Edward’s warm neck.

“Just 5 minutes,” he repeats as he takes Oswald’s hand from his thigh and lays it between his leg. “Mmm….” Edward sighs blissfully guiding his husband’s hand to grope his package. “Ah…. Ah….” He moans softly, laying the back of his head on Oswald’s shoulder as his eyes roll back.

Oswald tightens his grip around Edward’s hardening cock before continuing to stroke him into full thickness through his pants. “I think you’re right.” He kisses Edward’s exposed neck and draped his left leg over his husband’s to open Edward wider. “I think 5 more minutes will be a delight.”


	25. part 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> NSFW- Oswald cumming into Ed's mouth as Oswald is on top of Ed on the bed.

 

Edward takes Oswald inside his mouth deeper, reaching new territory in the back of his throat.

“Yes… Yes, Eddie—” Oswald falls forward on his hands and knees— “you can take it all,” he groans and thrusts inside his husband’s mouth.

Edward’s eyes begin to water when Oswald draws back and lunges in his mouth again, driving his thick cock further down Edward’s throat. Edward gags a little, saliva and cum oozing down the side of his cheek, and latches on to Oswald’s waist. This is exactly what he’s been practicing for.

Oswald lightly bucks his hips, sending Edward’s lips to the base of his cock. He gently thrust again, and again, fucking his husband’s face. “Ah… Ed… You were right—” his hands grip tightly at the emerald silk sheets— “you were ready for this.”

Edward breathes through his nose and he massages Oswald’s balls. “Mmm…”, he hums just in time to take another plunge from Oswald’s cock. If only he could talk, he’d let his husband know how sweet he tasted.

Oswald takes several more dips inside Edward’s saturated opening and his flushed body stiffens and trembles over the man underneath him. He arches his back, crying out profanities, as his orgasm washes over him. Oswald cums hard inside his lover, creamy nectar seeping from both sides of Edward’s lips. “Yes… E-E-Edward!”, his voice rattles with the intense pleasure sweeping over him.

Edward removes Oswald’s twitching cock and his husband squirts on his glasses. He swallows the thick load in his mouth before taking off his second set of eyes. “I told you I could do it—” he licks his sticky lips— “now get off of me.”

Oswald lazily rolls off to the right side of the bed, body spent and completely out of breath. “Th-thank you…..”

“You don’t have to thank me, husband—” Edward wipes the corners of his lips— “just believe me next time.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Fem ed fucking her wife with a strap-on

 

“You like that, Ozzie.” Edna Nygma thrust her hips against her wife. “You like the way my cock feels inside your wet pussy?”

“Ah… Yes, Eddie, yes!” Ozzie cries out, curling her toes and digging her black painted nails into the mattress above her head. “H-Harder!”, she demands.

Edna leans into her lover and kisses Ozzie softly on the lips, as she slips her right hand between their sweaty bodies. “I wish I could comply—” she flicks her finger over the hardened pink bud between Ozzie’s pussy lips— “but I like hearing you beg for more.”

Ozzie’s thighs tremble to her wife’s touch.

“You liked that too?”, she whispers and kisses Ozzie’s lipstick smudges lips again, then thrusts her hips - pushing the dildo deeper inside.

“Ah, f-fuck!”

“That wasn’t an answer.” Edna sits up and holds Ozzie by the waist, but she doesn’t make any advances yet.

“Yes…. I like that too!”

“You can be a good girl.” She drives into Ozzie with one powerful lunge - admiring the rhythm of her wife’s large breast jiggling naturally. “Maybe I will give you what you want.

"Please, please fuck me harder, Eddie,” Ozzie begs.

Edna traces circles around Ozzie’s clit with her thumb then fucks Ozzie’s drooling pussy hard and quick.

“Ah…. Ah…. Ah….”, Ozzie moans, squirting on Edna as she hits Oz’s spots with each buck of the hips - bed soaking in the juices of her sex. “Oh… S-Shit!” Her orgasm suddenly surges through her body - spasming uncontrollably.

Edna continues to fuck her wife, bathing the sex toy in Ozzie’s warm nectar. She wants her lover to beg her to stop.

“F-F-Fuck!” Ozzie screamed, squirming her body in the bed, inching away from her wife’s unyielding cock.

Edna quickly grabbed her by the waist, yanks her back, and stuffs her cock back inside Ozzie’s throbbing pussy. “You’re not getting away just yet.” She fucks her partner to the base of the emerald green sex toy.

“I – I – know w-w-what you w-w-want,” Ozzie stammers, arching her back and desperately trying not to close her legs.

“Then give me what I want,” she snarls through her teeth.

Ozzie rolls her hips just in time to take Edna’s vigorous lunges and she holds her breast to keep them from flopping too freely. She closes her eyes, trying to withstand the pleasurable ride, but the over-stimulation has become too much to handle. She’s lost what little control she still has over her body.

“Ah! Ah!” She tries to move away again, but Edna has a good grip on her and she’s determined to abuse that sweet drenched pussy.

“Just give it to me, babe.” Edna thrusts her hips again and again endlessly hitting Ozzie’s G-spot.

“Oh, fuck!” Ozzie whimpers. “Please…. P-P-Please stop….. I – I – I can’t….”

Edna catches Ozzie’s lips with her own and stops her lunges. She kisses her lover sweetly, breathing in her hot fevered breath - feeling Ozzie’s body ripple from the volts of her powerful release. She unhooks one of the straps around her waist and slips her hand inside.

Edna fingers herself as she watches her wife come down from the high wispy clouds of orgasm. It isn’t long before her own rapturous delight sweeps over her and her hand is coated with her climax.

“You’re so beautiful, Eddie,” Ozzie says, as she witnesses the bliss on her wife’s face.

Edna catches her breath and kisses Ozzie’s sweet lips again. “So are you,” she murmurs on Ozzie’s pouty lips and cups Oz’s breast with her sticky hand - lightly squeezing the soft round mound. “I have the most beautiful wife in the world.”


	27. part 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mpreg96-deactivated20170709 asked:  
> Ozzie giving heavily pregnant Ed a blowjob

 

Oswald swirls his tongue around Edward’s blushing tip, rubbing his right hand over his husband’s pregnant belly.

“Ah… Ah…”, Edward pants, teasing his hand over Oswald’s. “Did you feel that? …. She knows – knows it’s you.”

Oswald releases Edward’s cock and licks the pre-cum from the head. He gazes up at his expecting lover - admiring Ed’s reddened cheeks, the sound of his fevered breathing, and little beads of sweat glistening on his brow. “Yes—” Oswald lifts himself up on his knees and wipes his husband’s sweet nectar from his lips— “I felt her and it was beautiful.” He places kisses on Edward’s belly, feeling the baby’s movement under his lips.

“She’s always the most active when you’re around.”

“You shouldn’t give me that much credit, Ed.” He begins to pump his hand up and down Edward’s shaft. “She just knows her mother is having a good time.”

Edward rasps his hands through Oswald soft charcoal hair, brown eyes sparkling with love for his husband. “I’m only having a good time because of you.”

Oswald smiles and peppers more kisses upon Edward’s stomach before returning his husband’s cock back to his warm mouth. He takes Edward to the back of his throat and slowly draws him out before taking him back in.

“Ah! Ah!”, Edward moans as Oswald drowns his cock in saliva.

Oswald gently squeezes Edward’s heavy balls - pushing his lover further and further into bliss.

Edward’s hand fists in Oswald’s hair and he cliches his jaw as his release wash over him - cumming deep inside Oswald’s mouth. His cock pulsates as it empties.

Oswald allows Edward’s shaft to slip from his lips and swallows the mouth full. “Mmm…”, he hums and licks his lips.

“Th-thank you, Oswald,” Ed stutters, body still spasming with the aftershock of orgasm.

“You don’t have to thank me, dear sweet husband.” Oswald lays both hands over Edward’s tummy and kisses it again, and again, and again. He could never kiss him enough. “I should be thanking you for carrying our child.”

Edward glows, pushing the glasses back of his face. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
